Start a Riot
by Zane's Girl- Jo
Summary: Lovers? Yes. Secret lovers? Perhaps.... Elason. Happy Belated Valentine's Day! Pre-TMI.


**Start A Riot**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Summary: Lovers? Yes. _Secret_ lovers? Perhaps.... Elason. Happy Belated Valentine's Day!**

**Paramore's lyrics**

One long, raven curl lay against her shoulder, the only one not against the creamy white of the pillow. Strong arms were wrapped around her tiny waist, and they tugged her closer, the silk sheets tangling tighter around their bodies. Lips pressed against the pearl skin of her shoulder, and her eyes fluttered open slowly. Blinking several times, she finally turned, locking gazes with a man's gorgeous sapphire eyes.

"Mhmm... morning." She whispered.

A gentle smile crossed his face, a chuckle leading.

"Happy Valentine's Day." He whispered in response.

"Is that today?" She asked, turning in his arms and stretching.

He felt the muscles of her back ripple gently as she moved, her hamstrings tightened, becoming as taught as guitar strings, as she stretched her legs, her feet pointing only the way a dancer's can, as she stretched her arms above her head, her fingers lacing and her shoulders straightening, her small breasts straining gently against the smooth silk of the light pink nightgown she wore, the black lace trimming it looking like a veil against her chest. When she'd finished, she melted back into his embrace, the right side of her body sinking softly into the marshmellowness of the pillows. Then, she tucked her arm under against the pillow, before tucking her head into the crook of her arm, her eyes locking on his.

"I forgot." He chuckled softly, watching her, before reaching up to brush a stray strand of hair from her cheek. The pads of his fingers, smooth against her skin, trailed down the apple of her cheek, before running gently over her bottom lip. She smiled, a soft giggle escaping her, as the dimples in her cheeks appeared.

"I love you." He breathed, watching her white teeth slide out to catch her lower lip. Then, he leaned over, capturing her lips in his. Their eyes closed instinctively, as the kiss took over, their hands beginning to roam over each other. Soon, her hands slid up to cradle his head, fingers tangling in his soft sandy hair. Slowly, they broke the kiss, eyes still closed, lower lips refusing to let go, before finally, reluctantly, pulling apart. Their eyes opened. "Mrs. Tipton."

Her smile returned, and she captured his lips again, pulling him to her. They lay on the bed, kissing, his hands running down her body, entrapping the silk under his hands and pulling it up as his hands moved back up her body. Finally, he reluctantly broke the kiss, and stared into her face, before pressing another kiss to her lips. Then, he pulled away, and climbed out of bed.

"Wait!" She grabbed his hand, causing him to turn back. "Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna take a quick shower, love. Feel free to join me." He whispered, as the cheeky little grin appeared on her face. She let him go, watching him disappear into the bathroom, before hearing the shower turn on. After several minutes, she got out of bed, and hurried to the bathroom, closing the door softly. Amid the steam, she removed the nightgown, allowing the material to pool at her feet, before she opened the bathroom door and slipped inside.

Slowly, her arms snaked around him, and she kissed his shoulder.

"I take it you decided to take up my offer?" He asked, rinsing his hair. She giggled, and kissed his shoulder.

"Yep."

He turned in her arms, his wrapping around her waist as the water rained around them. They spent several moments kissing, lost in each others' tastes. Soon, they finished, and, wrapped in towels, returned to the bedroom to get dressed. She settled on the edge of the bed, running the brush smoothly through her long, raven hair. Once he was dressed, he joined her, kissing her bare shoulders. They turned at the sound of laughter.

The bedroom door closed quickly. They locked eyes, smiles playing on their faces. She finished brushing her hair, then got dressed, before returning to the bed. Her arms went around his neck, and she kissed him gently, hearing childish giggling coming from the bedroom doorway.

"All right, that's enough. If you're going to stand in the doorway, you might as well come in." She said, turning towards the door and motioning for the occupants to enter. "Come on."

Slowly, four young children entered, embarassed.

"Sorry Mommy." She sighed, and moved until she was sitting up against the headboard, him at her side, before motioning the children onto the bed with them. Quickly, the oldest, an eleven-year-old with thick raven hair and piercing moss green eyes scrambled onto the bed, snuggling into her mother's embrace. Two seven-year-olds, a boy and girl, climbed up after, snuggling into the man's arms. Finally, the youngest child, their five-year-old son, climbed onto the bed, and then climbed over the others, inserting himself into the woman's free side. "Mommy?"

She pressed her lips against the girl's forehead.

"Hmm?"

"Why do they call it Valentine's Day?" She shared a glance with the man, before looking back at the child.

"Well, they call it Valentine's Day because... because hearts look like valentines on cards."

"Oh, then why do people kiss a lot?"

"They kiss because... because they're in love. And people in love kiss." The man said.

"Daddy? Do you and Mommy love each other? Because you kiss each other a lot."

"We love each other very much. And... sometimes, when two people love each other a whole lot, they get married--"

"--and have families. Because children are an extent of the love two people share." She finished.

"Then you and Daddy must love _a lot_ because you have this many of us!" The five-year-old cried, holding up both hands, ten fingers spread. They laughed, and his sister reached over, putting one hand down, before lowering the little finger on his other hand.

"No Jason, they have four. Not ten."

"Sometimes it feels like we have ten." Their mother replied. After several moments, the doorbell rang, and the four children scrambled from the bed, racing downstairs to get it. As the pair followed, he grabbed her hand. Once they reached the stairs, he pulled her into his arms, and kissed her.

"I love you, Eliana." He whispered.

"I love you, Frederick." They listened to the chatter of their children, before heading downstairs, to see their best friends standing in the doorway.

"Ela! Frederick! Hey! Happy Valentine's Day! Um... ready to go to the park?" Dee Menzel and her husband, Taye Diggs, had planned a February afternoon in Central Park, and dragged their friends along. The children were estatic for the snow coating the ground. As they reached the last step, Ela noticed the music coming from the stereo.

"Sounds like Laney's put Paramore on." She whispered to her husband. He chuckled, pulling her back into his arms and kissing her cheek.

"Sure Dee. Looking forward to it." He replied.

"Good, because I was thinking...."

"Auntie Dee!"

"....ice skating at Lansker Rink..."

"Guess what I can play on the piano, Uncle Taye!" Dee and Taye found themselves being tugged in all directions by four rambunctious, beautiful children, as Paramore's _That's What You Get_ played. Ela turned in her husband's arms.

"You know that paramore means 'secret lover'?" He asked.

"I wasn't aware. I guess we're secret lovers then." She replied, eyebrows raised.

"I guess we are." He replied, kissing her, as her heart began to pound. The kiss deepened, and she realized that the lyrics were right.

She was thinking straight, and her heart was rioting.

Loud and clear.

_If I ever start to think straight,  
This heart will start a riot in me_


End file.
